


Dark Blue

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “To be frank, you’ve ruined me for anyone else.”� Bill and Fleur's wedding. HG, drabble. R&R.





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

a/n: I pulled this out of nowhere, and it doesn't make much sense, but it works for me. Anyway, it's very short, so please read and enjoy. Reviews would be positively thrilling. Thanks. :)

**[08/17/07: slight/technical revisions made]**

disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
\-----

**Dark Blue**

_I have you breathing down my neck_

_I don’t know what you could possibly expect under this condition_

\- Jack’s Mannequin

\-----

Fleur Delacour was born to be a bride.

She glided down the aisle quite gracefully, and she couldn’t look happier as she reached the altar. The faces of the Weasley children (sans Percy, thought Harry sullenly) glittered around her as she approached. Harry distantly pictured his own wedding–or, rather, pondered if he would live to have one.

Vows were said, the groom kissed the bride, and Fred said, “We’ve lost him.”� Fleur turned to her bridesmaids and squealed girlishly. She tilted her head at Ginny, who looked at her stoically. She sighed and said to her, “Well, I suppose I should say welcome to the family.”� 

Harry watched as Fleur raised an eyebrow, and Ginny’s lips slowly curled into an ear-splitting grin. They embraced like sisters.

Over Fleur’s shoulder, Ginny caught a glance at Harry, who looked away. 

_What were the chances that he’d fall in love with a redhead?_

\-----

“ _Mon Dieu_ , ’Arry!”�

“Fleur?”�

“You ‘ave been seated for far too long,”� she said, and insisted that he dance with her. He shook his head, but she took his hand and dragged him to the floor of dancing couples. “This eezn’t so bad, now,”� said Fleur as they danced.

After a minute, they were interrupted. “Sorry, Harry. May I cut in?”�

“Of course,”� he said to Bill. He smiled at Fleur and made a mad dash off the dance floor, but bumped into something before he was off it. 

“Christ,”� muttered Ginny, who was a pile on the floor. “Are you going stand there or are you going to help me up?”�

“Sorry,”� Harry mumbled, and pulled her up by the hand. “I–”�

“Would fancy a dance?”� Ginny said, before he could complete the sentence himself. “Why, I’d love to.”�

_–didn’t mean to knock you over_ , Harry finished uselessly in his head.

\-----

“Could you move a little closer?”� she asked, and glanced down at what seemed like a hundred meters of space between them. “It’s just that we look like twelve-year-olds.”�

“Oh. Sorry.”� He pulled her closer. Of course, she was absolutely beautiful in her bridesmaid gown, and it was the forces of the entire universe that kept him from leaning down and kissing the girl.

“You say that a lot, you know,”� she said, as she took his hand from her waist and gathered in her own. She put their clasped hands against his chest. Over his heart. He didn’t have much to say as she leaned her head against him.

“Yeah.”� His mind was a bit clouded. Really, he couldn’t focus on not stepping on her feet if she kept touching him.

“I can’t tell if this is awkward or if you’re just speechless,”� she said bluntly. She was never one for beating around the bush. He said nothing.

“I have a box of your things,”� she said. “In my room. I was going to give them to you when we went back home.”�

“Keep everything,”� he said. 

“If you–”�

And she couldn’t complete the sentence, because it was then that the forces of the universe decided to falter, and he bent down, placed his lips on hers, and it was _glorious_.

“I really shouldn’t have done that.”�

“I disagree,”� she replied, and pulled him down by his tie, and kissed him thoroughly.

“Hell,”� he mumbled. “Ginny, stop.”�

“Don’t turn around,”� she whispered. “Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron _and_ Dad are watching you. I’ll miss you.”�

And she wasn’t referring to any sort of beating from her brothers.

“You’ll move on,”� he said.

“To be frank, you’ve ruined me for anyone else,”� she said. “I’m going to have to wait for you.”�

“What if I don’t come back?”�

“I’ll never forgive you.”�

The song ended, and Ginny led Harry back to their table. 

“I suppose I’ll have to come back, then,”� he said after a few moments, as if it were easiest task.

“I suppose so.”�

_What were the chances that she’d fall in love with the Boy Who Lived?_


End file.
